films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Blue Mountain Mystery
Blue Mountain Mystery is a special released on DVD and Blu-ray in September 2012. Plot It was a busy day at the Blue Mountain Quarry and as Paxton was pulling away from Owen with his loaded trucks, the keystone from Blondin Bridge falls down from above. Rheneas was travelling towards the crumbling bridge with his heavy slate trucks which push him onto the bridge. Rheneas just manages to clear the bridge before it gives way. Rheneas thunders down the line at high speed, knocking into walls on his way. When he comes to a stop, he was badly scratched, but not hurt. Paxton, on the other hand, hasn't been so lucky and has been derailed by rubble from the bridge. He was in need of repair urgently. On Thomas' Branch Line, Thomas was working with Annie and Clarabel when a small red car lurches around the bend carrying the Fat Controller. Thomas was surprised, but the Fat Controller explains that it's Winston, his new track inspection vehicle. The Fat Controller tells Thomas that Paxton has been involved in an accident and that he's to take Paxton's place working at the Blue Mountain Quarry. Thomas hurries to the quarry and spends the day working hard with his narrow gauge friends. When evening arrives, Thomas takes his trucks to Brendam Docks and returns to Tidmouth Sheds for the night. The next morning, Thomas is shunting trucks in the quarry when a mysterious green engine darts from a tunnel. Thomas introduces himself, but the little green engine doesn't reply and quickly rattles into another tunnel. Thomas asks Sir Handel who the green engine is, but Sir Handel tells Thomas he must've mistaken it for a runaway truck and hurries away. Then Thomas sees the green engine pulling slate cars. He asks Rheneas who he is, but Rheneas says that he doesn't know. Later on, Thomas sees the little green engine emerge from behind a shed. Thomas calls out to him, but the engine races away. Thomas decides to ask Rusty about the green engine, but the little diesel hastily tells Thomas that it must've been a mountain goat and he rolls quickly away. Thomas makes his way to Skarloey, in hope that he'll be able to tell him about the green engine. Just then, the little engine reappears and screeches to a halt. The little engine freezes and stares at Thomas before racing toward a tunnel. Just then, Rheneas puffs out of the tunnel, accidentally blocking the little engine's path. Rheneas yells out, "I'm sorry, Luke!", and Thomas overhears him. He and continues to follow the little engine, but the engine gets blocked by Sir Handel and Peter Sam as well, but then, Rheneas clears a path for him, and he races back into the tunnel. Thomas then confronts Skarloey, and asks him who Luke is, why he keeps puffing away, and why none of the others will talk about him. Skarloey decides that since Thomas is a friend, he can be let in on the secret. Skarloey tells Thomas that long ago Luke did something very bad and he thinks if anyone finds him, he'll be sent away from Sodor forever. That night, Thomas asks his friends at Tidmouth Sheds what the worst thing an engine could do is. The engines think hard and Percy remembers the time when he tried to sneak up on the coaches, but ran into a baggage trolley and covered himself and the Fat Controller in jam. Henry thinks of the time that he didn't want his paint to be spoilt and stayed in the tunnel, only to be bricked up inside. Thomas recalls the time he ignored a danger sign and fell down a mine. James mentions the time Diesel pushed the trucks into the sea. But they all agree that none of that was bad enough to be sent away from Sodor. The next morning, Blue Mountain Quarry was very busy. Rocky was moving stones from Blondin Bridge. Thomas arrives find Rheneas complaining to Skarloey about needing a new coat of paint after his accident. Thomas tells Skarloey that he has asked his friends and they have all decided that nothing's bad enough for an engine to be sent away forever. Skarloey turns stern and asks Thomas if he has told his friends about Luke. Thomas says that he hasn't told them and that he wants to help Luke and be his friend. Skarloey is satisfied and reverses down the line. He doesn't see Rocky lifting rocks across his track. Thomas shouts out a warning and Skarloey manages to stop just in time. Skarloey thanks Thomas who is pleased that Skarloey is able to trust him. As Thomas works, Luke puffs out of hiding and pulls up alongside Thomas. Luke apologises for hiding and tells him that he was scared. Luke then asks Thomas if they can be friends. Thomas was very pleased and the two engines work together contently. Suddenly, the sound of a horn echoes around the quarry. This startles Luke who quickly goes into hiding. Winston whizzes around the bend carrying both the Fat Controller and Mr. Percival and pulls up beside Thomas. The two controllers thank Thomas for his hard work and tell him that Paxton was now fixed and will be resuming his usual duties at the quarry. With that, Winston rattles away. Thomas rolls over to Luke's tunnel and says goodbye. Thomas asks Luke about what he did to fear being sent away from Sodor. The little engine promises to tell Thomas if he tells no one else. Thomas agrees to keep the secret and Luke tells Thomas that it all happened when he first arrived on Sodor. On the boat he arrived on, there was yellow engine who spoke a different language that Luke couldn't understand. When they arrived at the docks, the men wanted to lift the yellow engine off first, but an excited Luke asks to be lifted off first. The docker workers agreed. Luke pauses ominously. Thomas asks Luke to continue. Luke then tells Thomas that he knocked the yellow engine into the sea. Luke then recalls having to go to the Steamworks, but all he could think about was the yellow engine. The yellow engine was left in the sea for a long time and when he was finally lifted out, he was rusty and ruined. The yellow engine was never seen again and Luke assumes he must've been sent to the Smelter's Yard as he wasn't fit to work. Suddenly, Thomas hears Skarloey shouting at Paxton who bolts out from behind some trucks. Thomas questions what Paxton was doing and the Diesel stutters that he has come to take over from Thomas and Paxton speeds away. Thomas looks back towards Luke, but the little engine has vanished. Thomas calls a final goodbye into the tunnel and leaves. The next morning, Thomas asks Toby to work on his branch line while he sets out to find the yellow engine. At the Sodor Dieselworks, Thomas spots loads of engine parts, but none of them yellow. As Thomas rolls out onto the forecourt, he hears something that makes his boiler run cold. Paxton was telling Diesel all about Luke and what he had done all those years ago. Diesel is adamant that he doesn't want an engine that's capable of knocking another engine into the sea on his island. He tells Paxton that they will tell the Fat Controller who will tell the Thin Controller and together they'll send Luke away forever. Thomas doesn't want to hear another word and steams away as fast as he can. Diesel sees Thomas and tells Paxton that they must find out what tricky Thomas was doing. As Thomas races down the line, he remembers that Luke had said the yellow engine was rusty after the incident. He concludes that a rusty engine would have been taken to the Sodor Steamworks. When Thomas puffs in, he asks Victor if he can recall fixing a yellow engine that had fallen into the sea and spoke a different language. Victor stops dead in his tracks and makes an exclamation in Spanish. Thomas realises that Victor was the yellow engine that had fallen into the sea. Thomas insists that Victor tell him what really happened. So Victor takes a deep breath and tells Thomas the story. It's the same story up until the end. Victor tells Thomas that a big wave broke the weak chains holding him to the ship's deck. Victor remembers calling to the dock workers, but they couldn't understand his language. As Luke was being lifted, he swayed on the end of the hook and knocked into Victor who could do nothing to prevent himself from slipping into the sea. Because of the bad weather, Victor was left underwater for a long time and when he was taken out, he was in a terrible state. As no one could understand him, Victor decided to learn English and, since he was in need of a repaint, his first word was "red" as that was the colour he wanted to be. Thomas races away from the Steamworks, determined to reach the Blue Mountain Quarry before Paxton and Diesel. As he arrives, Luke puffs out from the quarry hills to greet Thomas who calls out that he has spoken to Victor about the incident, but he is unable to say any more. Skarloey interrupts him and tells Thomas that he had made a promise not to mention Luke to the other engines. All the engines are cross, including Luke. They all tell Thomas that he isn't their friend any more. Then Diesel's horn echoes around the quarry and he pulls up behind Thomas with Paxton close behind. Diesel looks up and spies Luke at the top of a hill. Thomas tells the little engines not to listen to Diesel, but he knows the little engines won't let him explain his side of the story as they feel that Thomas has let them down. Thomas puffs to the foot of the hill and begs Rocky to lift him onto Owen's platform so that he can reach Luke and explain to him. Owen starts to pull Thomas slowly up the hill. Diesel shouts up to Luke, telling him that Thomas can't help him now and that he will have to leave the island. Luke believes Diesel and backs away as Thomas rises towards him. As Thomas reaches the top of the incline, he shoots off the platform to chase after Luke, but Thomas has forgotten that the lines in the hills are for narrow gauge wheels only. Thomas tries to back onto the platform, but his wheels can't grip. Instead, Thomas rolls forwards and was soon hanging dangerously over the cliff's edge. Luke buffers up behind Thomas and declares that he must help save his friend. Thomas laughs in relief, but he's not out of danger yet. As Thomas rolls onto Owen's platform again, Luke slips onto the platform too. The platform groans under the weight of two engines and gives way. The two engines hurtle towards the quarry floor at a tremendous rate. Owen tugs at the winch in order to slow down the platform. It finally bounces to a stop at a lower level of the quarry. All of the engines cheer and whistle; pleased that no one was hurt. However, none of the engines notice that Paxton has disappeared. Suddenly, Winston arrives carrying the Fat Controller and the Thin Controller. The Fat Controller was furious to find Thomas causing confusion and delay at the quarry, instead of working his branch line. The Thin Controller orders Rocky to lift Thomas and Luke down. Diesel oils forwards to explain to the Fat Controller about Luke. Diesel tells the Fat Controller that Luke had pushed an engine into the sea. Thomas doesn't have time to reply before Paxton enters the quarry, pushing Victor on a flatbed. Victor has come to meet an engine he hasn't seen in a very long time. He tells Luke that he didn't push him off the boat, he slipped off and it was an accident. Luke doesn't believe that Victor is the same engine as the one that plummeted into the sea until Victor speaks in his native language. Luke was happy for the first time in a long time and he tells the Fat Controller that Thomas was his hero and his friend. A few days later, Thomas goes to the Steamworks. Luke is there with Victor who jokes that he has found a yellow engine. Rheneas then puffs out of the Steamworks smiling. He has been given a new coat of bright yellow paint. Thomas beams from buffer-to-buffer; a bright new colour really does mean a new life for his friends. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *Diesel *Mavis *Paxton *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Victor *Luke *Rusty *Winston *Annie and Clarabel *Rocky *Cranky *Kevin *Merrick *Owen *Sir Topham Hatt *Mr. Percival *Old Bailey (not named) *Gordon (cameo) *Whiff (cameo) *Rosie (cameo) *Stanley (cameo) *Scruff (cameo) *The Teacher (cameo) *The Bird Watcher (cameo) *The Laundry Lady (cameo) *The Maithwaite Stationmaster (cameo) *The Knapford Stationmaster (cameo) *Sir Takaboushi Hideki (Japan only) Cast UK and AUS *Michael Angelis as the narrator *Ben Small as Thomas, Toby, Rheneas, and Owen *Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, James, Percy, Skarloey, Sir Handel, Sir Topham Hatt, and Mr. Percival *Matt Wilkinson as Rusty, Winston, Rocky, Cranky, Kevin, Merrick, Old Bailey, the Blue Mountain Quarry workman, and the Dock Workers *Steven Kynman as Paxton and Peter Sam *Michael Legge as Luke *David Bedella as Victor and the Cuban Man *Kerry Shale as Diesel *Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Mavis, Annie, and Clarabel USA *Michael Brandon as the narrator and Diesel *Martin Sherman as Thomas and Percy *Ben Small as Rheneas and Owen *Keith Wickham as Skarloey and Sir Handel *Michael Legge as Luke *Steven Kynman as Paxton and Peter Sam *Kerry Shale as Henry, James, Kevin, Sir Topham Hatt, and Mr. Percival *David Bedella as Victor and the Cuban Man *William Hope as Edward and Toby *Jules de Jongh as Emily and Mavis *Teresa Gallagher as Annie and Clarabel *Glenn Wrage as Rocky and Cranky *Matt Wilkinson as Rusty, Merrick, and Winston Locations *Blue Mountain Quarry *Blondin Bridge *Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds *Brendam Docks *Bluff's Cove Junction *Bluff's Cove *Whiff's Waste Dump *The Coal Hopper *Sodor Dieselworks *Tidmouth Sheds *Sodor Steamworks *Henry's Tunnel *The Lead Mines *Wellsworth *Knapford *Shunting Yards *Whistling Woods *Whistling Woods Junction *The Smelter's Yard (mentioned) Notes *This is the last special written by Sharon Miller. *This special was shown in select US, UK, and Australian theaters. *This is the last Thomas and Friends production to be narrated by Michael Angelis in the UK, Michael Brandon in the US, and Povl Dissing in Denmark. This is also the last time Michael Brandon voices Diesel, and the last time that Jules de Jongh voices Mavis. *This is the first special to be narrated by Michiel de Jong in the Netherlands and Philippe Catoire in France and French Speaking Canada. *David Bedella takes over the role of Victor from Matt Wilkinson in the UK narration, Michael Legge joins the voice cast and Steven Kynman officialy joins the voice cast. *Andrew Brenner, who took over as head writer from the seventeenth season onwards, worked as a script editor on this special. *Recreated CGI flashbacks from Down the Mine, The Sad Story of Henry, and A Scarf for Percy are shown. *A scrap model of the Marklin engine can be seen as Thomas enters the Dieselworks. *This release is available on iTunes. *Stock footage from Misty Island Rescue is used. *This is the first time a second language is used; Victor speaking Spanish. *This special aired on PBS on Thanksgiving 2012, on Milkshake! on New Year's Day 2013 and later on Easter Sunday 2013, and on ABC2 on Easter Monday 2013. *During the original storyboards for this special, a couple of trucks fall from Rheneas' train during the collapse of Blondin Bridge. This results in a more serious derailment for Paxton. The falling trucks were removed before the next production stage. Also, the keystone that lands beside Paxton in the final render lands directly onto the tracks in front of him in the original storyboards. *This special was released in the same year that Minaz No. 1173, Victor's basis, was rescued from Céspedes Sugar Mill. *This special marks Annie and Clarabel's first speaking roles since the eleventh season. *This special marks the third time Toby has taken Annie and Clarabel. The first time was Thomas, Percy and the Coal and the second time was Toby Feels Left Out. *This special takes place between the fifteenth and sixteenth seasons. However, it was released after the sixteenth season for unknown reasons. *The US release was missing some fade effects. *Thomas going down Owen's incline was inspired by a real life event with a Manning Wardle L Class during 1925. *This is the last production animated by Nitrogen Studios. *The "Learn About Standard and Narrow Gauge Engines" segment on the DVD/Blu-ray release marks the first mention of the Culdee Fell Railway in the television series. *No human representing Jeremiah Jobling was seen on the platform in the flashback to A Scarf for Percy. Instead, he was replaced with a blonde stationmaster. *This is the first special with pre-title scenes. Errors *Brakevans should've been added to Rheneas, Emily and Paxton's trains. *The US release was slowed down and adds an extra two minutes to the special's length. As a result, the audio is distorted. *It's unlikely that the drivers, firemen, or quarry workers wouldn't happen to have told the Fat Controller or the Thin Controller about Luke. *During Percy's flashback, his crash appears to be at Wellsworth, whereas it was at Tidmouth in the original story. He also has a lamp in the flashback, and the Fat Controller's hat lands on it. In the original story and episode, the hat lands on his lamp iron, as he wasn't wearing a lamp at the time. *During Henry's flashback, he was in his new shape, and the tunnel next to him has one track instead of two. *During Thomas' flashback, his driver was seen inside the cab when he falls down the mine, whereas both driver and fireman were thrown off of Thomas when he bumped the trucks in the original story. Also, the trucks are and green instead of black/gray and Thomas tries to reverse in the flashback while he didn't in the original episode. *Luke claims that he accidently bumped Victor into the sea, when really it was Cranky. *Victor should've had his brakes applied as well as chocks against his wheels while on the ship. However it ''is ''possible that if Victor's brakes where old or needed replacing plus the fact his wheels were most likely very wet that his brakes could've slipped between Luke hitting him and the boat's angle from the rough seas. *The ship carrying Victor and Luke had a chain around the edge, but the chain was missing when Luke was being unloaded. *Despite needing to talk to Luke, Thomas shouldn't seem to have been allowed onto the upper terrace. *Surely Luke's crew or the quarry workers would've checked to see what happened to Victor and let Luke know that he wasn't scrapped. *The points at the quarry change far too quickly. The same thing happens when Toby takes Annie and Clarabel. *When the narrow gauge engines go onto the upper terrace to get away from Thomas, Rheneas' paint was no longer scratched. *Considering how much larger Thomas is compared to Luke, it's unlikely that Luke would be able to pull Thomas all by himself. *Paxton isn't coupled up to the trucks when he pulls away after eavesdropping on Luke's story. *In real life, it would've taken more than two days to repair Blondin Bridge and Paxton. *Thomas has somehow turned around when he left the Dieselworks. *The track that Thomas was on when he hears Diesel talking to Sir Topham Hatt leads to buffers. *Thomas and Luke somehow turn around when they reach Owen's platform. *It's very dangerous for Luke's driver to remain in Luke's cab while Rocky was lifting the engine. *Surely, someone amongst the ship's crew would've understood Victor's native language. *At the junction, the yellow signal has a red light when it should have a yellow one. *Rheneas didn't have to cross the collapsing bridge; there was plenty of time for him to be diverted. *Paxton's trucks were behind Paxton when the bridge collapsed, but they took little to no damage, whereas Paxton was severely damaged. *Paxton was too far away from Blondin Bridge to be hit by the stones, and as Peter Sam was the nearest, he would've born the brunt of the falling stones, but somehow he doesn't. *Oddly, the Blondin ropeway system doesn't get damaged by the falling stones. *When the workman was telling Rheneas to stop, he was waving a green flag whereas he should've waved a red flag. Gallery BlueMountainMysterytitlecard.png|Title card BlueMountainMysterytitlesequence1.png BlueMountainMysterytitlesequence2.png BlueMountainMysterytitlesequence3.png BlueMountainMysterytitlesequence4.png BlueMountainMysterytitlesequence5.png BlueMountainMysterytitlesequence6.png BlueMountainMysterytitlesequence6.jpg BlueMountainMysterytitlesequence7.png BlueMountainMystery1.png BlueMountainMystery2.png BlueMountainMystery3.png BlueMountainMystery4.png BlueMountainMystery5.png BlueMountainMystery6.png BlueMountainMystery7.png BlueMountainMystery8.png BlueMountainMystery9.png BlueMountainMystery10.png BlueMountainMystery11.png BlueMountainMystery12.png BlueMountainMystery13.png BlueMountainMystery14.png BlueMountainMystery15.png BlueMountainMystery16.jpg|Luke in a tunnel BlueMountainMystery17.png BlueMountainMystery18.png BlueMountainMystery19.png BlueMountainMystery20.png BlueMountainMystery27.png BlueMountainMystery28.png BlueMountainMystery29.png BlueMountainMystery30.png BlueMountainMystery31.png BlueMountainMystery32.png BlueMountainMystery33.png BlueMountainMystery34.png BlueMountainMystery35.png BlueMountainMystery36.png BlueMountainMystery37.png BlueMountainMystery38.png BlueMountainMystery39.png BlueMountainMystery40.png BlueMountainMystery41.png BlueMountainMystery42.png BlueMountainMystery43.png BlueMountainMystery44.png BlueMountainMystery48.png BlueMountainMystery49.png BlueMountainMystery50.png BlueMountainMystery51.png BlueMountainMystery52.gif BlueMountainMystery53.png BlueMountainMystery54.png BlueMountainMystery55.png BlueMountainMystery56.png BlueMountainMystery84.png BlueMountainMystery85.png BlueMountainMystery86.png BlueMountainMystery87.png BlueMountainMystery88.png BlueMountainMystery89.png BlueMountainMystery90.png BlueMountainMystery91.png BlueMountainMystery92.png BlueMountainMystery93.png BlueMountainMystery94.png BlueMountainMystery95.png BlueMountainMystery96.png BlueMountainMystery97.png BlueMountainMystery98.png BlueMountainMystery99.png BlueMountainMystery100.png BlueMountainMystery101.png BlueMountainMystery102.png BlueMountainMystery103.png BlueMountainMystery104.png BlueMountainMystery105.png BlueMountainMystery106.png BlueMountainMystery107.png BlueMountainMystery108.png BlueMountainMystery109.png BlueMountainMystery110.png BlueMountainMystery111.png BlueMountainMystery112.png BlueMountainMystery113.png BlueMountainMystery114.png BlueMountainMystery115.png BlueMountainMystery116.png BlueMountainMystery117.png BlueMountainMystery118.png BlueMountainMystery119.png BlueMountainMystery120.png BlueMountainMystery121.png BlueMountainMystery122.png BlueMountainMystery123.png BlueMountainMystery124.png BlueMountainMystery125.png BlueMountainMystery126.png BlueMountainMystery127.png BlueMountainMystery128.png BlueMountainMystery129.png BlueMountainMystery130.png BlueMountainMystery131.png BlueMountainMystery132.png BlueMountainMystery133.png BlueMountainMystery134.png BlueMountainMystery135.png BlueMountainMystery136.png BlueMountainMystery137.png BlueMountainMystery138.png BlueMountainMystery139.png BlueMountainMystery140.png BlueMountainMystery141.png BlueMountainMystery142.png BlueMountainMystery143.png BlueMountainMystery144.png BlueMountainMystery145.png BlueMountainMystery146.png BlueMountainMystery147.png BlueMountainMystery148.png BlueMountainMystery149.png BlueMountainMystery150.png BlueMountainMystery151.png BlueMountainMystery152.png BlueMountainMystery153.png BlueMountainMystery154.png BlueMountainMystery155.png BlueMountainMystery156.png BlueMountainMystery157.png BlueMountainMystery158.png BlueMountainMystery159.png BlueMountainMystery160.png BlueMountainMystery161.png BlueMountainMystery162.png BlueMountainMystery163.png BlueMountainMystery164.png BlueMountainMystery165.png BlueMountainMystery166.png BlueMountainMystery167.png BlueMountainMystery168.png BlueMountainMystery169.png BlueMountainMystery170.png BlueMountainMystery171.png BlueMountainMystery172.png BlueMountainMystery173.png BlueMountainMystery174.png BlueMountainMystery175.png BlueMountainMystery176.png BlueMountainMystery177.png BlueMountainMystery178.png|Peter Sam and Thomas BlueMountainMystery179.png BlueMountainMystery180.png BlueMountainMystery190.png|Percy's flashback BlueMountainMystery191.png BlueMountainMystery192.png BlueMountainMystery193.png BlueMountainMystery194.png BlueMountainMystery195.png BlueMountainMystery198.png|Henry's flashback BlueMountainMystery199.png BlueMountainMystery200.png BlueMountainMystery201.png BlueMountainMystery202.png BlueMountainMystery203.png BlueMountainMystery204.png|Thomas' flashback BlueMountainMystery205.png BlueMountainMystery206.png BlueMountainMystery207.png BlueMountainMystery208.png BlueMountainMystery209.png Category:Specials